


Hero to Zero

by Sporksprocket



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Aglionby, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Child Star Adam, News Media, Single Parent Ronan Lynch, actor adam, sortve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2019-10-15 07:55:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17524841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporksprocket/pseuds/Sporksprocket
Summary: Beloved Child Stars: Where Are They Now? Click Here To Find Out!Ronan cannot believe his eyes.





	1. Chapter 1

 Beloved Child Stars: Where Are They Now? Click Here to Find Out!

 

 **Child** **stars often get a bad rap- from poor acting skills to misbehaving antics, we usually don’t expect much from them.**

 

**But when a stellar performance catches the eye, and sometimes, the heart, we can’t help falling in love with them. When we are no longer able to receive the content we’ve been spoon fed since the beginning of their careers, we forget and move on.**

 

**The path they walk is fraught with danger- from overdosing, to getting in trouble with the law, to completely disappearing, these are 10 child actors we forgot we fell in love with:**

 

**1\. Taylor Thomas**

**Taylor Thomas might’ve played the annoying little sister in the tv series _Three Peas,_ but she was more than just a sidekick. After the show wrapped, she had multiple stints in other tv shows and even appeared in a Christmas movie on the Hallmark Channel titled  _Where Are You Christmas?_ Nowadays, Thomas is more focused on photography and working behind the camera instead of in front of it. **

**2\. Jake A. Henry**

**_Frozen in Time_ star Jake A. Henry might still be most famous for his young detective role, but the actor has been in show business for years before landing on the show. Some of his earliest roles were voiceover roles, usually for kids tv, such as  _The Big Blue Bus_ and  _To The Treetops._ Aside from acting, Henry spends his time getting totally ripped and posting pictures of his muscles on Instagram, proving that he is truly all grown up.**

**3\. Adam Parrish**

**Who can forget Adam Parrish’s eerie yet captivating performance in _Cabeswater_? His shockingly mature role earned him heaps of praise from critics, actors, and viewers alike- but also backlash towards the production for putting a child in such a risky situation. All in all, the movie is an iconic late 2000s hit. With later roles in  _The Magician_ and  _Possesion_ , both critically acclaimed, his spot as a big star in the 00s seemed cemented into place. Despite that, Parrish has seemingly disappeared off the face of the earth, but is reportedly studying hard as a senior in high school. **

 

 

Ronan cannot believe his eyes.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read A LOT of where are they now and then vs now type garbage articles from all over the web in an attempt to come up with something that feels more genuine. Most of this is just reworked from actual articles I found. 
> 
> If any of the names of both people or tv shows and movies are actually real please tell me so I can change them!
> 
> Tbh this child actor au could work REALLY well for Ronan and even gansey too, but Adam’s my favorite so I went with him.
> 
> Hope you like it


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since the first time they met Adam when he helped fix The Pig, he had been ditching any opportunity to hang out with them whenever possible. Ronan was beginning to think he didn’t want to be friends with either him or Gansey at all.

Ronan strolled into Latin. Despite it being fourth period, it was the first class he had shown up to that day. He crossed the classroom to sit next to Gansey and Adam. He kicked his feet up on the desk and, on instinct, Gansey quietly commanded “Ronan, feet down,” while still reading a large book he had scrounged the library for the day previous. 

 

“If only you could housetrain him,” Kavinsky laughed. 

 

Adam rolled his eyes. Kavinsky’s big joke at the moment was insinuating that Adam and Ronan were Gansey’s pets. It had infuriated him at first- scratched a wound he didn’t know he had. The whole ordeal had planted a wariness in him towards Gansey. The idea that Gansey could  _control_ Adam,  _own_ him, led to him foolishly ignoring Gansey for a whole month out of pure stubbornness. It wasn’t a good month for Adam.

 

”If only anybody wanted you at all, then you wouldn’t have been shipped off here for us to deal with,” Ronan muttered. Adam snickered and locked eyes with Ronan who smirked back, both ignoring the disapproving look Gansey was sending them. 

 

However, this reminded Ronan of what he had discovered the day previous and he was back to a bad mood. “After school,” Ronan said, knowing he would feel slimy if he wasn’t so angry, “Nino’s.”

 

Gansey finally looked up from where his nose had be buried. It was rare for Ronan to ever suggest, well, anything that Gansey was beaming with joy. “Superb idea, Lynch! Adam, will you be joining us?”

 

”Uh, sorry, I have work,” Adam was quiet as he looked at his desk instead. Ronan’s brow furrowed. “Work, again? Why don’t you just take a day off?”

 

Gansey shot Ronan a look. He  _knows_ that Ronan knows as well as him that Adam was not as wealthy as the rest of the students and was more than a little sensitive about it. Adam was notoriously serious about his school career and work so Gansey was confused why Ronan was pushing at the topic after previously being discrete and courteous as much as Ronan could be discrete and courteous. 

 

Adam seemed to try and ignore Ronan at first before realizing that Ronan, who was staring him down and leaning closer and closer the longer Adam was silent, would not take silence as an answer. He sighed, “No, Ronan. I can’t just call out. Besides, I-I need the money.”

 

Ronan scoffed and looked away, “Sure.” Since the first time they met Adam when he helped fix The Pig, he had been ditching any opportunity to hang out with them whenever possible. Weekdays, weekends, it didn’t matter when, Adam was busy. If Ronan were to go off the times Adam had previously used work as an excuse, he would be under the impression that Adam’s job required him to work for all the hours of the day that didn’t include school and sleep. Ronan was beginning to think he didn’t want to be friends with either him or Gansey at all, and only talked with them during school hours because Gansey roped him in the way that Gansey tends to do and he had no one else to make idle chit chat with. 

 

Of course, Gansey’s idea of chit chat was ancient Welsh kings and any man who tolerated his obsession, Ronan was begrudgingly willing to give a bit of credit to.

 

Gansey was busy apologizing to Adam for him, like he’s been apologizing for Ronan since the time they met. It had begun to grate on Ronan’s nerves- he had never asked for Gansey to apologize on his behalf and, frankly, rarely felt apologetic when Gansey began to spew his ‘I’m sorry, ma’am, he merely intended-’’s- so he stood up and left the class, ignoring the Latin teacher calling his name. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyyy, and yes I promise there’s a reason Ronan cares so much when normally he’s more aloof


	3. Chapter 3

“What is your problem, Lynch?” Adam growled when he got outside. Ronan was leaning against where Adam’s bike was chained and would be doing a good job looking casual and disinterested if it wasn’t for the scowl plastered across his face.

 

Adam didn’t particularly want to bring this up as it was way too easy for it to devolve into asking Adam questions that he did not want to answer. But ever since  Ronan stormed out of English last week, hanging out with Ronan and Gansey became a tense affair. 

 

“Could ask you the same thing,” Ronan’s voice was gruff. “Why have you been avoiding us?”

 

”Avoiding you?” Adam was dumbfounded. Ronan refused to look at him. “Ronan, what are you talking about?”

 

Ronan seemed reenergized. He looked up and stepped towards Adam. “Not once since we met you have you hung out with us outside of class. Work this, work that. What a piece of bullshit.”

 

Adam scowled, “God, Lynch. I thought you might be a little different than everyone else. I have work, I thought you understood that.”

 

”I thought you understood that I don’t like liars, Parrish. And yet here we are.”

 

Adam was frozen, but he couldn’t help but ask even though he’s pretty sure he knows the answer. “What are you talking about?”

 

”Oh don’t act dumb, Adam. Why are you lying about working and your whole poor boy act, huh? Of course, you’re good at acting, aren’t you?” Ronan sneered. Adam’s lip quivered. 

 

“Nice movies, Parrish. So sad your career went to shit.”

 

—

 

Gansey sometimes thinks that perhaps Parrish and Lynch were only meant to be his friends, and not each other’s. He stays behind to talk to his history teacher for less than fifteen minutes once, and all of a sudden Parrish and Lynch are fighting explicitly now, instead of the subtle fighting they had been engaging in perviously. 

 

Gansey sighed as he followed Adam to his locker. Everyday he bounced between his two friends, but since Lynch decided to ditch more often than not at the moment, Gansey was spending more time with Adam than ever before. 

 

Adam stops a few feet from his locker and Gansey quizzically looks at him before shifting his attention to what Parrish is so focused on- his locker. 

 

His locker that is covered in a multitude of pictures of who Gansey deduces is a young Adam, in various situations and states of dress. 

 

Glendower, it sadly seemed, would have to wait. 


End file.
